No Mercy for Old Men
No Mercy for Old Men is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-first case overall. It takes place in the Old Town district of Grimsborough. Plot The player came across Gloria in Landmark Park on her way to work. The two then took a shortcut through a destroyed monument where they found old man Sam Chey, who was shot multiple times on a bench. Mid-investigation, Margaret Littlewood left the Shady Hollow elderly shelter unsupervised for the tailor shop. Later, Jack Cannity threatened to kill tailor Basil Cavendish with scissors, claiming he helped the victim cheat at bingo by sewing extra pockets into his suit. Soon afterward, the team found enough evidence to arrest Basil for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Basil said that when his father passed down the tailor business to him, profits began plummeting, only compounded by the fact that Sam was badmouthing the business as well not paying for his suits. To prevent his business from failing any further, Basil shot Sam, eventually shooting him seven times as he unraveled. Judge Powell sentenced him to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Dara Chey, the victim's daughter, told Jones and the player that her father's will stated that all his money would go to The Higher Truth. The cops then went to Shady Hollow and found a DVD from the cult in Sam's belongings. Per Cathy, the DVD was a recruitment video proving that new recruits cut ties with their friends and family and gave all their worldly possessions to the cult. Jones and the player then went to the cult's headquarters, where they talked to cult adjunct Grayson Rosewater, who claimed that donations were not extorted, saying that they were voluntary and never forced. Grayson then gave Sam's money back, which the team promptly returned to Dara. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player helped Jasper Everett prepare for his three-year anniversary picnic with Amir, including making Amir a spy bow tie. After all the events, the team resolved to continue investigating The Higher Truth. Summary Victim *'Sam Chey' (shot in the chest) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Basil Cavendish' Suspects C251P1.png|Dara Chey C251P2.png|Edith Bradley C251P3.png|Margaret Littlewood C251P4.png|Basil Cavendish C251P5.png|Jack Cannity Quasi-suspect(s) C251Q1.png|Jasper Everett C251Q2.png|Grayson Rosewater C251Q3.png|Amir Devani Killer's Profile *The killer drinks hot toddies. *The killer takes larzanafex. *The killer plays bingo. *The killer has eye bags. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes C251CS1A.jpg|Destroyed Monument C251CS1B.jpg|Broken Bench C251CS2A.jpg|Rest Home Lounge C251CS2B.jpg|Rest Home Couch C251CS3A.jpg|Tailor Shop C251CS3B.jpg|Tailor Shop Display Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed Monument. (Clues: Medical ID Bracelet, Bullet Shells, Victim's Body) *Examine Medical ID Bracelet. (New Suspect: Dara Chey) *Ask Dara Chey about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dara Chey decoded; Victim identified: Sam Chey; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rest Home Lounge) *Investigate Rest Home Lounge. (Prerequisite: Dara interrogated; Clues: Photo Woman, Chest) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Edith Bradley) *Talk to Edith Bradley about the victim. (Prerequisite: Edith Bradley identified) *Examine Chest. (Result: Plate of Cookies; New Suspect: Margaret Littlewood) *Ask Margaret Littlewood about her connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Plate of Cookies found) *Examine Bullet Shells. (Result: Purple Liquid) *Analyze Purple Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes larzanafex) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks hot toddies) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tailor Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Bin, Clipboard) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Denture) *Analyze Denture. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jack Cannity) *Ask Jack Cannity about the victim's teeth. (Prerequisite: Denture analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rest Home Couch; Profile updated: Jack drinks hot toddies) *Investigate Rest Home Couch. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Blue Paper Painting, Dead Flowers Card) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Candy Stash Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays bingo) *Examine Painting. (Result: Colored Powder) *Examine Colored Powder. (Result: Bedpan Cleaning Powder) *Ask Edith Bradley about her painting of the victim. (Prerequisite: Bedpan Cleaning Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Edith drinks hot toddies and takes larzanafex) *Examine Damaged Card. (Result: Text on Card) *Ask Dara Chey why she was angry with her dad. (Prerequisite: Text on Card decoded; Profile updated: Dara drinks hot toddies and takes larzanafex) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Clothing Measurements; New Suspect: Basil Cavendish) *Ask Basil Cavendish about the victim. (Prerequisite: Clothing Measurements unraveled; Profile updated: Basil drinks hot toddies and takes larzanafex) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Jack Cannity about his grudge against the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tailor Shop Display; Profiles updated: Jack plays bingo, Dara plays bingo, Edith plays bingo) *Investigate Tailor Shop Display. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clues: Torn Cloth, Diary) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Fabric Swatches Writing) *Examine Faded Writing. (Result: Victim's Message) *Talk to Basil about the victim's complaint. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Basil plays bingo) *Examine Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (09:00:00) *Ask Margaret Littlewood about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Profile updated: Margaret takes larzanafex) *Investigate Broken Bench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Wheelbarrow, Box of Bullets) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Translucent Substance) *Analyze Translucent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Moment of Truth (2/6). (No stars) The Moment of Truth (2/6) *See why Dara Chey came to the station. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth) *Investigate Rest Home Lounge. (Prerequisite: Dara interrogated; Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: DVD) *Analyze DVD. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Grayson Rosewater about the cult's extortion. (Prerequisite: DVD analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Jasper about his request. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth) *Investigate Tailor Shop. (Prerequisite: Jasper interrogated; Clue: Bow Tie Box) *Examine Bow Tie Box. (Result: Bow Tie) *Analyze Bow Tie. (06:00:00) *Give Jasper the spy tie. (Prerequisite: Bow Tie analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed Monument. (Prerequisite: Jasper interrogated; Clue: Jasper's Card) *Examine Jasper's Card. (Result: Anniversary Card) *Give Amir the anniversary gift. (Prerequisite: Anniversary Card unraveled; Reward: MALE Smiling Old Man, FEMALE Smiling Old Woman) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the 2007 American film No Country for Old Men, which is based on the 2005 novel of the same name. *Shady Hollow is a reference to the Sleepy Hollow film and TV series. *Larzanafex's name is derived from Zanaflex, a medicine used to treat muscle spasms. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Old Town